who?
by darkeyezblue
Summary: Jacob Black. He is the alpha of the pack that I am in, and god damn it if he isn't so annoying! Ever since we had heard of this legend, he has been trying to get in my pants!    Really! Not even the decency to ask me out on a date. Not that
1. Chapter 1

_Once every 9 decades, a female born of the Werewolf Clan shall be able to conceive, even during the phase. Also, she will have a choice of two mates. One from her Tribe, and one from the Cold One's. This choice is written in the stars, as fate has already decided the mate of this female. Though the Cold One's are the natural born enemies of the Werewolf Clan, if said female should find a mate within the enemy clan, then all will bow down graciously to the mated pair, and give each their blessing to the union of their bodies, and souls._

Well….I can say that now I really don't want to be part of this clan! Being a werewolf…yeah sure I can live with it, since I was born one, but knowing that this was a possibility was quite strange. Interesting, but strange.

As I ponder this, I try to make sure that no one see's me walking home, especially Jacob Black. He is the alpha of the pack that I am in, and god damn it if he isn't so annoying! Ever since we had heard of this legend, he has been trying to get in my pants!

Really! Not even the decency to ask me out on a date. Not that I would even give him the time of day to begin with, but still, common courtesy really!

Of course I know all of the Cold One's as well. I'm actually wanting to meet them! I know, I know natural born enemies and all, but come on! How awesome would it be to meet a vampire? Knowing full well that they wont try to kill you? Ok so maybe they would, but there is the treaty that has been around for over 9 decades now! Wow! That is going to be one crappy piece of paper!

It was a nice night for a Sunday in Forks, because in all honestly, this place really sucked! Hardly ever any sun, and it rains 99.9% of the year! I got home and went straight to my room. I'm avoiding my dad, Charlie, the Police Chief, mainly because he is trying to push Jacob and me together.

He always did this! When we were younger and he went fishing with Harry and Billy, he would always leave me with Jacob to play with! Hoping that I would fall in love with him, when in all actuality, it just made me want rip his head off!

How can they not see that I don't see him that way? I cant even see him as a friend because he has gotten on my nerves so much! Do you want to know how bad this has gotten? Well I'll tell you. I have had to change my phone number, I'll let you guess how many times…..still guessing? Let me give you a hint…..its higher 100 and lower then 200.

That's right folks, 199 times, and you win the million dollar jack pot! Do you know how much it costs to keep doing that? And since I have to keep giving Charlie my number in case he needs to get hold of me, guess who else he gives it to? Your right again, Jacob-pain in my ass, cant take a hint and leave me the fuck alone and die-Black!

Another reason why I am so glad I go to Forks High instead of the reservation school! But he still gets to me here! He actually has flowers sent to me at school! It was sweet the first and second time, then the 20th time got a bit too much don't you think?

He knows for a fact that I hate being the centre of attention, and he goes and puts me right in the middle of it! I already have Mike Newton and his mates bothering me here. I don't need him to!

I'm lucky enough that Charlie isn't here, other wise he would be on at me again about given Jacob a chance. I got my homework done for the next day, and got ready for bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Hoping that tomorrow wont be as monotonous and repetitive as today was.

**Edward**

Today is the day! Wow how cliché does that sound? What is today you ask? Well….today is the day that according to Alice, I am going to meet my mate. Yep that's right! And she hasn't even let me get a glimpse of her in her vision! All I know is that I'll see her today at school.

I spent the night hunting with my family. Being back here in Forks, after 60 years away sure has changes the place minutely! It practically looks the exact same, just with a new shade of paint, and newer cars.

This was a place where my family and I can really be ourselves. Since there is hardly ever any sun, we can go out and interact with everyone else, and act as human as we possibly can.

My siblings and I get into my most precious possession…my car! This car is my baby! Seriously…no one touches my car! I rarely let Rosalie near it, and she's the most talented mechanic you can get. I've had this car for 40 years, and thanks' to Rose, I have never seen use for a new one.

As I parked my car, I heard Alice's inner _voice_ talk to me. _she's not here yet, but you'll know who she is when she gets here. Have fun! _and with that, she took Jaspers hand, and went off to the office.

I caught up easily, even though I had to walk at human pace! (Would be so much better if we could just run at vampire speed. Get things done so much quicker!)

With our schedules in hand, we went our separate ways. As I walked down the corridor to my first class, I noticed the sweetest scent I have ever had the pleasure of smelling in my entire existence, human and vampire alike. Changing my direction, I followed the scent outside to the parking lot. Once there, I saw the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. What surprised me most was that, although her scent was the best smell I have ever encountered, the flame in the back of my throat did not rouse the beast from his slumber.

What surprised me more, was the fact that this girl looked straight at me, and smiled. I just stood there staring at her, lost in my own little fantasies about her, me, and the janitors closet just inside the door. Too lost in them to realise that she had walked right up to me.

Movement in front of my face alerted me back to the present. ''Hi, I'm Bella. Erm…I'm guessing by your scent that you are one of the Cullen's that I have heard about. Don't worry though, your secrets safe. I only know of you because I am part of the werewolf clan in La Push, though I don't live there.''

As I acknowledged what she has just told me, I just take her in. She is tinier than me, just comes up to my shoulders. A perfect height, for a perfect slender figure, with curves in the right places.

Then I realised she said she was a werewolf. Damn it! Why does the one girl I take a liking to have to be my enemy? Ah to hell with it! Its not like I'm going to kill her. Yes her scent is very, very appealing, but there is also that underlying scent, that gives away what she really is.

''Well…Erm…Bella…I guess that's nice to know. Are you in full knowledge of the treaty that my family have with your clan? As it might cause some problems for you if your are seen conversing with me, you know, with our species being enemies and all.''

I really cant say a sentence without stuttering first? Smooth move Cullen, smooth move.

**Bella**

Awww he stuttered! He must be the best looking man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting! Who cares if he is a vampire! I will happily take him to the janitors closet for some…..well….I'm sure I don't need to give you any details, if you look for yourself then you will completely understand the need to get in his pants!

Let me see, bronze coloured hair, topaz coloured eyes (obviously not the human blood drinking type!), straight nose, defined cheek bones, a jaw that could cut glass, full lips that I really just want to kiss right about now, and I really cannot possibly overlook the slender, but toned body of his!

You can even see his six pack abs through his shirt! I think I drooled a little! Anyway, back to the point at hand!

'' Well…since you know my name, may I know yours? Or am I just going to call you Cullen for the time being?''

He looked startled as I asked for his name, perhaps he forgot that he has yet to tell me? Never mind!

I stiffened suddenly! I knew that scent! Jacob was here! Jesus how the hell can I get him to stay the hell away from me? Just then, an idea came to me. Looking at the gorgeous vampire in front of me, I just couldn't resist.

''Please, just go along with whatever happens next, and I'll explain everything to you.'' He looked puzzled to my request, but before he could enquire what I was on about, I had dragged him by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him!

After a few seconds, he relaxed into the kiss and reciprocated. I could still smell Jacob, and knew he was close enough to witness this exchange. Running my hands from his shoulders up to his head, I laced my fingers through is silky hair and tugged.

Well ladies, he certainly liked that as he pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I shyly touched my tongue to his. I could feel him hard against my stomach, and the wetness seep into my underwear.

Jacob had gone, I could tell that much, but I just couldn't stop kissing him! Pulling back for some much needed air, he inhaled deeply, and his eyes turned dark, '' I can smell you! If we didn't have school right now, I would have you writhing beneath me, I can promise you that. Oh, and my name is Edward, and you owe me an explanation if I remember rightly.''

Wow! I really need to get home and change my underwear!

**Edward**

I could smell her! Her arousal was floating around the air, and I couldn't get enough of it! My aching hard on wanted so much to have a release, but I needed answers from her first. That kiss was amazing! My first to be honest, and I couldn't help but think that all my firsts were going to be with her if I had anything to say about it!

''Yeah well the reason I did that was because my pack leader, Jacob wont leave me alone! And he was here so I had to do something! He wants me to be his mate and all that shit, but I don't see him that way at all! He is so infuriating that I want to kill him sometimes. Sending me flowers all the time, to the school no less and using his alpha position to get me to hang out with him is just too much! But now…now I kind of…possibly…maybe imprinted…on…well…you!''

I'm speechless as she finishes her explanation, and yet I am only concentrating on the last part of what she said '_But now…now I kind of…possibly…maybe imprinted…on…well…you!'_

This time, its me that reaches out and pulls her to me. Kissing her like she had done before. I know that she is my rightful mate, and I will not let that MUTT take her away from me! I have waited a century to find her, and I wont lose her now!

Pulling back to allow her to breathe, I trail soft kisses down her jaw and neck, sucking slightly enough to leave a mark. My mark! Hmmm didn't think I'd become this possessive quite this quick but oh well. It is what it is!

After exchanging phone numbers and promises of meeting up later, I gave her one more kiss and left for my first class. Calculus. I can tell you now that there is no way that I am paying attention to this moron!

How the hell did this idiot become a teacher? A math teacher no less? He's fucking reading this from his computer! Jesus Christ I think my IQ just dropped two points just by being here!

Well, the first half of the day was complete bull shit! None of the teachers had any idea what they were on about, I nearly got detention for knowing more about the subjects than the goddamn teachers! Not my fault that they all have the IQ of a Nat! maybe even less than that!

Finally, its lunch! Now I can sit down with my siblings, (and hopefully Bella) and hope that the rest of the day picks up!

As if God himself had heard me, the one scent that could drive me to my knees approaches me. Turning my head I see Bella coming towards me with her lunch tray. Pulling the seat next to me out for her, I wrap my arm around her shoulders just as she sits down.

I bury my face in her neck, nuzzling her there with my nose, trying to intoxicate myself with her scent.

Lavishing her neck with kisses, I hear her giggle and telling me to stop, which I reluctantly do just in time to see my siblings approach us with their 'prop' food.

_Finally! I've been hopping that he'll get her to sit with us today! Shame I cant see anything with her though, but I don't care! We are going to best friends by the end of the day, I just know it! _

Ahh Alice. My sister. The only one of my siblings I feel close to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting with the Cullen's was a nice change for once. I no longer had to listen to Jessica and Lauren bitch about everyone, with there little snide comments about me thrown in as well. I only sat with them because of Angela. If she wasn't there, then I definitely wouldn't be.

''So Bella, help me out here. How are you related to anyone in the wolf pack? I mean, you don't look like a member of the tribe.''

Wow! Ok. Erm…..that's a good question.

''Well Alice, my dad is Harry Clearwater's half brother. Same father. Apparently Harry's mother passed away when he was really young, and well, then he met my gran, and the rest is history. To be honest, I don't get why I don't look more like them either, but my dad is just as pale as I am, so, maybe it was something we got off my gran? I don't know.''

If only I was somehow related to Jacob! Surely he wouldn't be that desperate to get into my pants if we were cousins, or half siblings. Would he? I really hope not!

Edward had spent the entire time with his head in my hair, and nose inhaling my scent from my neck. Hmmmm…Edward!

Really! No one here smells as wonderful as he does. It's like freshly cut grass, sandal wood and sunshine.

I reach for my drink the second that Edward decides to suck on the spot behind my ear. Oh god! Honestly! I really need to change my panties!

Turning my head, I place my lips on his.

**Edward**

I have spent the better part of lunch with my face in Bella's neck. Now I'm kissing her fully. Sliding my tongue with hers.

A groan makes its way out of my mouth before I could stop it. But I really didn't care at the moment. I also didn't care that we were in a room full of people, and that Alice was squealing like a little girl in a toy shop.

The buzzing sound of everyone's thoughts feels like a battering ram in my brain. Whilst trying to block them out, I try to get a read on Bella's thoughts, as I have yet to hear anything. Alice is going on about shopping, typically. Rose…..herself, vain Barbie! Emmett wants the new Xbox game. Jasper is recounting his life before Alice…god knows why?

And Bella….! Nothing!

I'm getting absolutely nothing from her. This has never happened before! Can't say it's not refreshing, but still, most disconcerting.

''Bella, I'm pretty sure that since you know of us, maybe you would know about our abilities?''

Looking down at her, I can tell that she doesn't, as a look of confusion flashes across her face.

''Erm no. I didn't know that bit. But really? What are they? Do you have one?'' she asked excitedly.

So I explained to her about our abilities. How I can hear minds, with her as an exception, how Alice can see the future depending on the decisions people make, and how Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions.

_Hold up brother, Bella__'__s feeling a little upset. Not sure why though. Thought I__'__d give__ ya__ a heads up. _

I nod my head in Jaspers direction letting him know I heard him. Why would she feel upset?

''Bella, my love, what's wrong? Did I say or do something to upset you?'' thinking back through the entire conversation just in case I somehow became a jackass to her.

I bring her onto my lap and wrap my arms around her tightly. Hoping that she will forgive me for whatever I have done. Nothing hurts more then the sad look on her beautiful face.

''No its not you, it's just that the same thing happens with us when we shift into our wolf forms. Everyone else can communicate through their thoughts except for me. They can't hear me, but I can hear them, and they make it seem like there is something wrong with me! There isn't is there? I'm not like….defected am I? Your not going to leave me just because you can't hear me are you? Because I don't think I could survive that Edward!''

_Calm her down bro! __She's going to have a panic attack if you don't calm her down!_

Nuzzling her neck, I reassure her that it would take her, and only her to tell me to leave before I ever thought of doing it, then again, I might not listen if she did, which she told me she wouldn't.

With all that settled, we finished our lunch, well technically Bella ate all ours since its disgusting to us, and with her being part of the wolf tribe, she will just end up burning it all off.

During biology, Bella kept running her hand up and down my thigh, getting higher to where I really wanted her touch. Concentrating on our work was getting a bit difficult, especially when she looked down, saw how hard I was for her, and then whispered low enough for only me to hear, that she would 'take of that later' for me!

I'm pretty sure I would have had a heart attack if I wasn't already dead! The last half hour of the class would be spent watching a film. As soon as the lights went off, Bella was under the table.

Within the next minute, she had my pants unzipped, and me in her warm, wet, mouth! I gently wrapped my hand in her hair, and guided her head to a pace I liked.

I'm so glad our table is at the back, because this is just too good for other people to see. She used her teeth to gently graze the underside of my length, then used her tongue to sooth it after. Suddenly, she went all the way down, engulfing me in her throat. I could feel her muscles as she swallowed around me, making my orgasm that much closer.

I was trying so hard to keep from moaning out load, but what she was doing was just so go damn good that it was barley controllable! I felt as she used one of her hands to play with my balls, gently tugging on them.

''Bella…..hmmmmmm….oh god…Bella, I'm…..shit….I'm going to cum really soon….unghhh…..oh….my…ahhhhh…..'' Oops!

Whilst I was coming down from my high, I felt her swallow all I gave her, and lick me clean. Before she could get back in her seat, I pulled her into my lap, straddling me completely forgoing putting myself back in my boxers and pants, I then kissed her, with all the passion and love I felt for her!

Moving my lips to her ear, I tugged on the lobe, then told her how I was going to repay her for what she did, which earned me the most sexiest groan and shiver from her.

We managed to straighten ourselves out before the teacher turned the lights back on. As we made our way to leave the room, Bella took hold of my hand, and I could instantly smell her!

It was very hard (seriously) to not take her to the next janitor's closet that we went past and have my way with her.

**Bella**

Yummy! That is all I have to say for it! I still cant believe that I did that though, in the middle of class as well, but to be honest, when the lights went out, and the others focusing on the TV, I just couldn't help myself. The thought of getting caught was such a turn on that it heightened the pleasure I got out of doing it. Not to mention that I am now looking forward to what Edward has in store for me once we get out of school!

I want the day to be over already! Half of me wants to drag him to the nearest janitors closet, but the other wants to wait it out, knowing that it would be so worth it in the end.

We stop in the hall way, knowing that we will have to separate as our next classes are on different sides of the school. A small pained whimper escapes me at the thought of being separated from him, even for a short while. His face is etched in pain as he feels how I do. Being separated is the last thing either of us wants.

The thought of not being near him makes my chest hurt, and my breathing accelerate. What if he decides that he doesn't want me? What if he got what he wanted before and now is looking for something else? All these thoughts were running through my mind doesn't help. Edward must have seen something in my expression.

''Bella, whatever horrible thoughts there are in that pretty head of yours, I want them gone! I love you! And the thought of being away from you ever causes me way too much pain to even contemplate. How about as soon as school finishes, I take you somewhere alone. Just the two of us, where no-one will disturb us? ''

I can feel a grin form on my lips at the thought of some alone time with him. Happy with our after school plans, we kiss and hug each other one more time before each heading the opposite direction from the other for class.

Just as I'm about to open the class room door, my phone vibrates! Please, please don't be Sam or Jacob! If there is a god please don't be them!

Of course the world hates me as it is Sam calling me. Oh yay big boss man is calling me!

''What now Sam, I'm literally about to go to class!''

''Bells! Finally! I thought I'd never get through to you! Who the hell was that today in the car park with you? Why were you kissing him? Is my love not enough? What do I have to do? Tell me!''

Why is Jacob using Sam's phone? God damn him. Is he still going on with himself? Fine! Aha! Walking over to Jessica's open locker (why you ask? Well I'd tell you, but I really don't want someone to get institutionalised) and placed the newest phone in her locker, and shut it.

Jesus he has a loud voice! And now I'm five minutes late. Oh well, here goes.

Finally! The day is over and I can spend some time with Edward before Charlie gets home.

Wow!

Beautiful!

Can we live here? I'm being deadly serious! Edward has brought me to the most beautiful meadow that I have ever seen!

Lush tall green grass, wild flowers everywhere, there scent complementing each other in so many ways, the sun just slightly to the west, casting a warm glow around us.

Edward is standing behind me because he doesn't want me to see him sparkle like a disco ball, but I will see it! He still owes me for that blow job and I aim to collect!

I sit down, waiting for Edward to finally come out into the sun so that I can finally see what the fuss is all about. Slowly, he walks out, and I have to say, I laughed!

I new it was going to happen, but still, it is pretty funny, until I thought if EVERY part of him sparkled! Oh god I was soaked from just thinking about it. Edward must have caught my scent as he was suddenly on top of me, kissing down my neck, down the front of my chest, making my breathing quicken, and my heart beat go faster.

Somehow, he sensually takes off my shoes, socks and jeans, then abruptly rips off my panties! I think I came just a little from that alone!

''God I can smell you! Practically taste you on my tongue! Well, I'll definitely be tasting you now!'' he chuckled. Suddenly, I felt his smooth cold tongue glide up my pussy!

I think I died and went to heaven!

I've lost count on how many mind blowing orgasms Edward has given me, my breathing is rapid, my body sated and jelly like, I don't think I walk, and he is still down there. I'm sensitive, way over sensitive. His chilled tongue is inside, going at vampire speed as well as his fingers on my clit!

Its an overload of pleasure. Hitting all the right spots inside and out! I feel the tightening in my stomach, the shaking of my legs, whilst grabbing hold of Edwards hair for the final, most explosive orgasm ever!

After I come down from, wherever the hell I just went, I look up at the smuggest look Edward has ever worn in my presence, and you know….after this he is going to have many things to be smug about!


End file.
